quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Element
Dimension Magic consists of Summon, Void/Space, Sound and Chaos Elements. Dimensional Elements are called such because despite being magic, they have no specific "element" from which they draw power from i.e. flame magic draws power from flame elements, ice magic draws power from ice elements etc. They can only draw power from the natural residue of other elements and as such, it is very difficult to break into super tier compared to traditional elements. Dimension Magic is considered to be rarer than the Lightning Element. They can normally be awakened at High Tier and up. With except Summon Element, the other 3 Elements of Void, Sound, and Chaos are considered rare. In fact they are so rare that while being able to awaken Healing, a White Magic at Novice Tier is consider even more rare than Lightning Element, being able to awaken Void Magic at Novice was so rare that it was classified as one of the 100 World Natural Talent List just like Mo Fan's Dual Element Awakening. Except Mo Fan's Dual Element awakening was placed at 5th rarest Talent while being able to awaken Void at Novice was placed 2nd position in the list. Summon Element At Novice stage, the Summoning magic is called Dimensional Summoning The mage will have to send their consciousness to another dimension referred to as the Summoning's Dimension. Here, the Summoner must find a creature who is willing to serve the Mage to complete the contract. Once a Summoner obtains a Summoned creature, they can then summon the creature to fight for the mage. However, most mages do not put emphasis on Dimensional Summoning's creature as they are described at best "Part-time Summoning creature" since a creature from another dimension is constantly fighting for its survival. The option to put emphasis on their summon creature is always there but most just offer them Magic energies to increase the creature's toughness and sharpening their claws effects etc... Extremely few Mages pour in so many resources as Mo Fan did that his initial Summoned Beast but it proves to be pretty worthwhile. Contracted Summon This is fondly referred to as Full Time Summoning Creature or "Your own Son/Daughter". Unlike the Dimensional Summoning creatures who came from another dimension, this creature is a beast from the current world. Normally they can stay in the Mage's Summoner dimension and is constantly ready to be summoned. The Summoner needs to achieve Mid-Tier to have 1 Contracted Summon Summon Horde This is the High Tier Magic that summons a horde of creatures from the Summoning Dimension it will continuously drain Magic power from the Summon Element and can only last a while. Depending on the Summoner's skill and power in this Element, they can summon from as few as 4 or 5 creatures to a battalion over hundreds. Usually, the creatures summoned are random but all High Tier Mages can at least gain a certain degree of control over what he wants to summon. Although there are mages who focuses on summoning and can make a monster's tribe leader their Dimension summoning, in turn, can summon monsters solely from the tribe. When a mage reaches this level of control, it is possible for the dimensional summon monster to be put in the same contract space as the contract summon creatures, preventing them from being targeted by other monsters in their own world, as commanders and higher level creatures nearly always do battle upon meeting in the wild. Leveling Monsters It is possible for the contract and dimensional summon creatures to level up outside of normal advancement and training. For this 2 things are necessary: advancement blood to put the animal in an evolutionary state and a soul of the level the monster wishes to enter to cross the boundary between levels. Since the soul grade of the soul used is higher than the monster consuming it, the summoning mage is required to mentally restrain the soul used in order for the summoning creature to consume it, it is possible for the summoning monster to gain the elemental properties of the monster who's soul was consumed. A summoning element level equivalent to the grade the monster would enter is not required but it is said that it increases the chance of evolution by 10%. Bone powder of monsters of the desired level may also be used to increase the strength of the summoning monster and on average increase the chance of evolution of about 5% per dose. Forbidden Curse Summoning It has been revealed that forbidden curses can be used to summon creatures from a higher plane to a lower one. But unlike other summoning spells, the summoned creature will remain even if the summoner is killed. Void/Space Element Although this Element cannot be strengthened by raising its Elemental grades, it's strength, however, can be raised by increasing the mage's own Spiritual Attainment level. It is often described as the rare Element with unlimited potential. As long as your skill with it is high enough the telekinetic powers offered by this Element can only be rivaled by Chaos Element. Several Super Tier Mages who has mastered all 4 Elements to Super Tier Level 3 or higher level stated on multiple occasions that the limitations of this Element are the Mage themselves. Unlike other Elements, every type of magic from Novice to Super Tier can have a varying amount of magic power in them as long as the Mage's skill with this Element is high enough. Theoretically, when harnessed to full potential a single Void Mage can rival a platoon (40 or so) Mages of other Elements. However, due to how rare Void Mages are even at later stages, powerful Void Mages are even rarer and difficult to find than a good Earth or Fire Mage. But because even the most simple void spells require a serious amount of concentration to cast, they have also considered the favorite food of mind mages, as claiming victory over a Major in Void often leads to prestige and thereby investors/sponsors/backers. A Void Mage is able to store supplies in a personal Dimension pocket whose size is dependent on how high the Void Mage's spiritual attainment level. At level 5, a Void Mage's Dimension pocket is said to have enough space to carry as many supplies as a truck. By having enough skill and putting enough magic power in a simple Void Novice Magic that is intended for you to grab an object to you can be modified to crush a War Level Monster or outright turn it into an invisible projectile that can destroy a Command Level monster in 1 blow. It is also the only Element with destructive potential equal to the most destructive magic such as Fire and Lightning but unlike Fire and Lightning, the projectiles of Void magic is invisible and can take seemingly any form that has equally strong defensive and miscellaneous capabilities should caster desire to use them for purposes other than attacking. In addition, this Element can also let you slow movement over an area, slowing a barrage of magic attacks by a dozen Mages and monsters charging at the mage. It has been shown that with enough skill the mage can seemingly "Freeze" a magical attack on its tracks. Teleportation. This was stated to be a High Tier Void Elemental Magic. Instantly moves the user and people near the mage over a distance of 50 to 100 meters. Higher level mages can go half a kilometer. Official names of Void Magic Novice-Tier: Telekinesis * Level 1 Telekinesis: Void Claw (basic telekinetic control) (with enough skill this can compete with level 3 and 4 High Tier Magic from Mages with Spiritual Attainment level between 5 and 6) * Level 2 Telekinesis: Void Wall (creates a wall of compressed space) * Level 3 Telekinesis: Disperse (creates a force field in the shape of the wielders desire) Mid-Tier: Void Rhythm * Level 1 Void Rhythm: Compression (creates a localised point of extreme gravity) * Level 2 Void Rhythm: Delay (creates a field of dense space, which is capable of completely stopping incoming objects) * Level 3 Void Rhythm: Dimension Rift (allows a mage's thought to pierce space and cut what ever the mage wants) * Combo Magic: Compression Flaming Bomb (Mo Fan exclusive: Destructive might comparable to Super Tier Magic using 2 Mid-Tier level Magic) High-Tier: Teleportation * Level 1 Teleportation (allows the mage to teleport) * Level 2 Teleport Party (allows the mage to teleport other people in addition to the mage, even if the mage doesn't teleport themselves) * Level 3 Teleportation field (creates a field in which a mage can teleport multiple times without re-casting the magic, but still requires additional energy input per teleportation) Super-Tier: Compress Space * Level 1 Death Axle Compass (first it requires the mage to setup nodes around its target with rapid teleportation, then upon exclaiming the name of the spell, all the nodes activate and the target freezes, then the mage is shot out like a massive void bullet.) Star Manifestations * Star Mountains (8 different mountains are created around a single target, with each having their own gravitational power over the target) Unknown Tiers and Levels Unique Void Magic: Void Arrows (Used by Mo Fan as invisible projectiles) Unique Void Magic: Void Nuclear Cannons (Used by another High-Tier Mage with devastating power comparable to Super Tier Magic) Unique Void Magic: Compression Bomb (Used by Mo Fan with devastating effect while he was practicing it's usage because he had not mastered this technique. It works by using void: compression to suck up fire flames and allow it to explode. Its incomplete form was already so powerful that it makes Mid and High Tier Mages mistook it for Super Tier Magic) Unique Void Magic: Silver Sword (Known users, Ai and Mo Fan) Unique Void Magic: Dimension Transporter (Despite its pretty name, this is just a different way of using Mid-Tier Compression and Novice Tier Disperse so that Void Mages who has not achieve High Tier can cover great distances without Teleportation. Mo Fan notes that using a Mid-Tier and a Novice Magic like this is more cost saving in terms of Magic energy and can travel close to the same distance as Teleportation) Although not the rarest element, it was recently revealed that very few Mages achieve Super Tier in Space/Void element. Mo Fan is the only living Super Tier Void Mage in China. There was one previously, but he was killed fighting the mountain corpse in Xi'an.(Update from latest Chapters, he is now a Super Tier Level 1 Void Mage; edit was made 11/28/18) Sound Element This is a very rare Element as well. Mages not only gain benefits of being a Monster/Mage radar, as long as the foes try to moves, but a high-level Sound Mage also can never be taken by surprise they are shown to be able to use Sound Element like a musician to deal sonic damage. The most impressive ability is being able to disrupt mages from connecting their stars thus interrupting their spells. As a Sound Mage can act as a sonar it is also useful for Naval battles. Novice Tier Magic: Sound Chord * Level ?? - Sound Chord: Kill (releases a sound that is boosted with kinetic powers) * Level ?? - Sound Chord: Harass (annoys target with loud sounds) Mid-Tier Magic: Death Song * Level 1 - Death Song: Chord (allows the mage to send messages, or disruptive sounds, right to the soul of their target) * Level 2 - Death Song: Bow (after whistling, an arrow is fired from a bow and hits their target as if it was cannonball) * Level 3 - Death Song: Explode (a musical note appears on the body of their target and after the mage whistles, the note explodes like a bomb) High-Tier Magic: Soul Requiem Special High tier Soul Requiem: Sound Burial. (allows the mage to whistle a song) (Every High Tier sound mage has access to this ability, this magic spell is more powerful than most super tier magic, but high tier mages are required to give up their life in order to use the complete form.) Chaos Element At Novice Level, the Chaos Element spell can only change the trajectory of attacks or movements but messing with space and dimension. However, at a higher level when the mage's skill, understanding of their Chaos Element increases, they will be able to put in more power behind the spells, they can become a nearly impregnable barrier that reflects all attacks directed at the mage to attackers with increased power and speed. However, this element could very well be the most dangerous of them all if it is used properly. Novice tier chaos magic was able to affect both high tier level magic and great commanders. At mid-tier, chaos magic is capable of capturing several rounds of high tier magic or several dozen rounds of mid-tier magic and send them right back without issue. At High tier, it becomes possible to affect super tier magic In addition, Chaos Element was stated by a Super Tier Mage that it is the best complementary Element to use in conjunction with another Element and is a perfect match with Mo Fan as he has twice as many elements as others. Mo Fan had shown that with just a Novice Chaos Magic, he can alter gravity and not just change the trajectory of a projectile. Novice-Tier Magic: Change of Order * Level 1: Change of direction (allows a mage to deflect a single object attack by 20 degrees) * Level 2: Change of variable (allows a variable or physical phenomenon, like gravity, to be altered or completely reversed) Mid-Tier Magic: Chaos Whirlpool * Allows a mage to absorb magic fired at them up to a certain point and return it with 20% increased power. High-Tier Magic: Chaos Surface * no shortage of things can be done with this magic Super Tier Magic: N/A Star Manifestation: * Flawless Blade (creates a blade of pure chaos magic that penerates through all matter. Combination magic: Reality bending Combination magic: Alter Gravity. Category:Elements Category:High-Tier Elements